tales_of_a_wonderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Antman (Episode)
Antman is the Eighteenth-Nineteenth Episode of The Avengers Show Official Synopsis Tony recruits Ant-Man to be apart of the Avengers, Meanwhile, The Megazord returns being controlled by a little pink ranger, and its up to The Avengers, and their newest recruit, Ant-Man to save the day. Plot Iron Man tells Spider-Man that they are getting a new base, Iron Man insist that they get a new recruit. Spider-Man doesn't think that there are other superheroes out there, but Tony knows one. Iron Man introduces Spidey to Ant-Man, Tony proposes the offer to Scott, he accepts the offer. Latter in Angry Bear's cave, he is awakened from his deep sleep. Angry Bear checks and sees New York from his cave, and plans to get revenge. Tony introduces Ant-Man to the rest of the team. Ant-Man shows the Avengers what he can do. He shrinks in front of the whole team. Electro sees that the Avengers has a new recruit, and plans to capture him at night. Later that night, Electro sneaks into the base and captures Ant-Man from his room. Later in the morning, the team is confused on where Ant-Man is. Tony checks his room and realizes he is missing. Iron Man teams Hulk and Thor up, he also teams Cap and Hawkeye, and also Rhodes and Spidey to go search for Ant-man, while Tony is on his own. While Hulk and Thor are walking, they run into a bear. They try to sneak pass but Angry Bear catches them. They break into battle. Angry Bear defeats Thor and goes on to Hulk. Hulk and Angry Bear are pretty even matched. Angry Bear eventually defeats both heroes. Angry Bear questions where are the rest of the Avengers are, but Thor doesn't tell, he instead gets up and defeats Angry Bear. He and Hulk decide to go warn the Avengers of Angry Bear. Later on, Ant-Man finds himself in Electro's base. Ant-Man figures out that Electro escaped his prison. Ant-Man breaks out by turning into Giant man. He takes out Electro and escapes to go find the others. As Cap and Hakweye are walking they run into Ant-man. Ant-Man warns them about Electro, and they leave to go warn the rest of the team. Meanwhile, a little Pink ranger is repairing The Megazord. After a few repairs, she fixes the Megazord right up and controls his mind. She uses him so she can go attack the Avengers so they can give her money. Back at the Avengers lair, Thor tells the team about Angry Bear, and Cap tells them how they found Ant-man. Ant-Man also tells the team about how Electro captured him. After careful decision, Tony announces that they will move into a new base. Ant-Man decides to go check the rest of the lair out while the Avengers pack their things into the jet. As Scott checks out the base, he runs into Bruce. Ant-Man mentions that he has heard of Bruce on TV. Bruce is also honored to meet Ant-Man, he heard about how he stopped the Yellow-Jacket. Ant-Man notices a tracker that alerts the team when the villains attack, the sensor is telling him that the villain is right in front of him, and right in front of him stands, The Megazord. The girl controlling the Megazord tells Ant-Man that he owes her money. Ant-Man is confused as to who she is. Spider-Man remarks "We haven't told you everything yet". Spider-man explains to Ant-man the last time they fought the Megazord. Ant-Man throws the first punch to the Megazord, but it gets back up and pulls out it's sword. Ant-Man tries long-range attacks but the Megazord doges all of them. Ant-Man wishes for Hulk and Iron Man, and Hulk shows up and beats the Megazord. Tony questions when was the last time they told the Megazord to stay out of their planet, but the girl tells him that she was just trying to get her money. She demands Tony to repair the Megazord in six minutes. He finishes it. After he is done she asks for her money, but instead of giving her the money, Ant-Man attacks her and accidentially hits the self-destruct button. Ant-Man throws a shrinking disk at her to avoid bigger impact. After Iron Man wishes for things not to get worst, things get worst. The Humegazord shows up. Ant-Man decides to shrink to get inside the controls of the Humegazord, the Megazord's self-defense fail safe ejects Scott from the control panel. Rhode and Cap arrives and attacks the bot. War Machine puts the bot down but it gets back up. Then Cap attacks it but falls off. Then Iron Man comes in and defeats it. After the battle, Cap asks Tony if they're going to the base right now, and they decide to go now. Later on the Megazord is repaired again, and is being controlled by the little pink girl, and she is coming for the Avengers. Iron Man introduces Spidey to the new base. Character Debuts ''' * Ant-Man * Angry Bear '''Major Events * Ant-Man Joins the Avengers * The Megazord returns Characters * Ironman * Captain America * Thor * Hulk * Hawkeye * War Machine * Batman * Ant-Man (First Appearance) Villains * Electro * The Megazord * The Humegazord Trivia * This is the first Half-hour special episode of the franchise. Continuity * Bruce Wayne refers to how Ant-Man defeated the Yellow-Jacket in the movie Ant-Man. * It is revealed that the Avengers fought the Megazord off screen. Category:Episodes Category:The Avengers Show Season 1 Episodes Category:Time Crisis Arc Category:Extended Episodes